


Bad Reputation

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "All my friends seen her naked."





	Bad Reputation

 

_2014_

Shawn ate his pre-show dinner. He watched his tour family around the room. Dinah, Normani and Ally of Fifth Harmony were eating and laughing. Shawn looked to another table to see Austin and Camila eating together. They had just gone out on their first date and were probably talking about their next. At another table were some of the band, joking with each other. The parents were eating together. And in the last table, The Vamps and Lauren were eating. The Fifth Harmony girls were filming their Takeovers for that day, meaning they didn't have to hide anything.

Shawn wasn't going to lie. All the Fifth Harmony girls were beautiful. They were also lovely girls. He always had fun interacting with all of them. But two girls caught his eyes, two that made his heart flutter when they looked at him.

The first was Camila. She was beautiful. She was smart. And she was sweet. She'd always make sure Shawn was having fun. She had an innocence that Shawn found endearing. Unfortunately for him, she was in the beginning stage of her relationship with Austin, who she had a crush on. And Shawn wasn't going to come between Camila and her happiness.

And the other was Lauren. She was also beautiful, smart, and the sweetest girl he'd ever met. She'd have conversations about books, films. She made sure to help anyone who needed it. She was always around to listen. Shawn liked having conversations with her. But like Camila, Lauren was also in a relationship with Brad. Lauren was less open about her relationship, which Shawn understood and didn't want to ruin either. He just wanted the girls to be happy.

But out of the two, Lauren fascinated him the most. It didn't help that she was an older woman (by two years, one month and twelve days). But she had more layers that Shawn didn't mind finding out about.

He looked at the older girl, to see her laughing at what one of the Vamp boys was saying. He could see her throw her head back, her eyes closed as she laughed. He couldn't help but smile seeing her so carefree.

He hoped she'd always stay that happy.

-

Shawn looked at Lauren, who had become secluded. She had a big sweater on, eyes glued to the ground. Shawn frowned, wondering what had happened. She seemed to be covering herself even more than usual, as if she was ashamed of her body. Shawn wanted to go up to her and talk to her.

He watched as Brad sat down next to her. He watched as the older boy started to whisper to the girl, his hands moving around. He watched as Lauren shook her head, tensing up. He didn't know what exactly was happening, but he did know Lauren was angry.

"Hey," he heard getting his attention. He looked over to see Camila and Austin standing there. Shawn signaled for the two to sit.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"What're you doing here alone?" Austin asked, grabbing his food.

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing, just people watching."

He looked up to see Lauren and Brad arguing. It wasn't a big blow up. They were whispering to each other, both angry. Lauren was signaling to Brad's phone.

Shawn turned his attention to the couple in front of him. They were giggling at each other, stealing each other's food. Shawn turned back to Lauren and Brad.

Lauren stormed off, leaving Brad alone. Shawn saw Brad roll his eyes and look at his phone, a smirk on his face.

Shawn frowned, wondering what the fight was about.

-

Shawn watched as Conner swiped on Brad's phone, his eyes wide and a grin on his face. He watched as Conner passed the phone to Tristan, who had the same reaction. James got the phone next and smirked. He looked up at Brad and said something. Brad laughed and shrugged, a smug look on his face.

He looked over when he heard the door open. He sat up when he saw Lauren walk in.

"Hey Lauren," James said, leaning back against his chair. He waved Brad's phone around.

Lauren's eyes widened. She tensed up, tears filling her eyes. Her cheeks reddened. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Do you think we can see the real thing?" James continued, getting a small laugh from Brad.

Lauren's eyes shifted to Brad with a look of disbelief and betrayal. Her eyes looked at the other boys before stopping at Shawn, shame in her eyes. Lauren didn't answer, she just ran out of the room.

It didn't take long to realize what the other boys were staring at in the phone. He felt himself get angry. Shawn stood up and looked at the boys he thought he was friends with. He started to run after Lauren, but not before grabbing Brad's phone and dumping it in a pitcher of water on his way out of the room.

Shawn could hear Brad whine about his phone, but he could care less. He went to look for Lauren, but didn't find her anywhere.

-

"How is she?" Austin asked, sitting with four of the Fifth Harmony girls and Shawn. The Vamp boys were sitting on the other side of the room, glaring at Shawn. There had been some tension with the artists. The Vamps and Shawn weren't speaking. Fifth Harmony and the Vamps were tensed with each other (although four fifths of the group didn't know why exactly. just that it had to do with Brad). And Austin was in the middle, but siding with his girlfriend.

Camila shook her head. "She doesn't went to get out of her bunk. She cries. I want to punch his face."

Shawn smiled. And angry Camila was like an angry chihuahua. It was cute.

"We've tried, but she won't tell us what happened," Ally said, feeling responsible for the other girls.

Shawn looked over at Brad, who looked angry at the loss of his phone and not at the disrespect of his girlfriend.

"Can I try?" Shawn asked, turning to the girl's bandmates.

Normani looked at the other girls. "I doubt she'll listen to you, but we got nothing to lose."

Camila stared at him, as if she was trying to size him up. Shawn stared back. Camila nodded a little. Shawn stood up and grabbed more lunch, wanting to make sure Lauren ate.

He went to the tour bus and found Lauren curled up in her bunk. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Lauren," Shawn whispered, not wanting to scare the other girl.

Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Shawn. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"I ruined Brad's phone," Shawn said, giving the other girl a small smile.

Lauren stared, not responding.

"He shouldn't have done that," Shawn whispered, sitting on the ground, his back against the bunk across Lauren's.

"It's my fault," Lauren whispered, new tears filling her eyes. "I let him take the pictures."

Shawn shook his head. "No, he never should have let them see the pictures."

"I'm an idiot," Lauren cried, shaking her head.

Shawn moved closer to Lauren, reaching over and taking her hand. "No you're not. He's a jerk for breaking your trust."

"How can I face them?" Lauren asked, looking at Shawn.

"With me. I'll stick by you. Show them that they can't bring you down, because they can't. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Lauren smiled at him, a wiping her tears with her blanket. "Can you stay with me?"

Shawn nodded. He wanted until Lauren moved closer to the wall. He then moved to lay with her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I won't leave your side."

"Thank you Shawn," Lauren whispered, leaning against Shawn.

The young boy smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his crush in his arms.

-

Shawn woke up to whispers. He yawned and rubbing his closed eyes. He could feel a body pressed up against him. Opening his eyes, seeing Lauren asleep. He wanted to stay there, but the whispers were keeping him from going back to sleep.

He rolled off the bunk as slowly as he could to not wake Lauren up.

He stood up and grinned when he noticed there were four girls staring at him.

"Hi," he said, giving them a small wave.

Ally signaled for him to follow them. They went to the front of the tour bus and sat down.

"Is she okay?" the smallest member asked, a concerned look on her face.

"She will be. It's Lauren," Shawn answered, a proud look on his face.

"Do you know what happened?" Dinah asked, leaning forward.

Shawn nodded his head. "I was there. But I'm not going to say anything. If Lauren wants to, then she will."

"Does it have to do with Brad and his phone?" Camila questioned, her voice low.

Shawn didn't answer, but he didn't deny it. He could see the girls thinking about it. Before they could say anything else, Lauren walked in. She was yawned and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Lo," Ally greeted, smiling.

Lauren smiled back. It wasn't a super happy smile that Shawn loved, but it was small. He knew they were all moving to the right direction.

"You're a great guy Shawn," Normani whispered, patting the boy in the back while the other girls talked to Lauren, "any girl would be happy to have you in their live."

Shawn smiled at her before turning to Lauren, knowing what girl he wanted in his life.

-

Lauren told the girls what happened and they all wanted to beat the boys up, but Lauren told them not to. She wanted to be a bigger person and Shawn fell even deeper. The two had a small pep talk session in the beginning of the new day, trying to make sure Lauren was okay with seeing the boys.

Shawn held Lauren's hand while they walked into the venue. Lauren held her head up while she walked down the hall. Shawn followed Lauren until they got to the Vamps' dressing room. She knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it.

Tristan opened the door. "Lauren? Shawn? What are you guys doing here?"

"Where's Brad?" Lauren asked, the fire Shawn liked in her voice.

"Brad!" Tristan called, taking a step back. The boy in question walked to the door and smiled when he saw Lauren there.

"Lo, I've missed you," he said, a smile on his face.

Lauren glared. "Fuck you Brad."

Brad looked confused. "What?"

"Those pictures were private," the girl snapped, shaking her head.

"They took my phone, I tried to stop them but there was nothing I could do," Brad said, trying to defend himself.

"How did they know about those pictures? I saw you Brad, you didn't try to do anything, Lauren told him, gripping Shawn's hand harder.

Brad laughed. "You sent those pictures in the first place. You wanted people to see them. Everyone here knows you're a slut."

Shawn flinched as his fist throbbed. He looked over to see Brad with his hand on his cheek. Lauren stared with wide eyes.

"What the fuck Shawn?" Brad snapped, ready to punch Shawn, but Lauren got in the way.

"Back off, " Lauren told him, glaring at him. "We're done." Lauren turned and grabbed Shawn's hand, pulling him away.

"Fuck you, I don't need you," Brad snapped, glaring at the pair walking away from him.

Once Shawn and Lauren were far away from Brad, Shawn shook his throbbing hand. "Ow."

"Why did you do that?" Lauren asked, grabbing his hand to inspect it. Shawn's knuckles were a dark color.

"I wasn't going to let him disrespect you," Shawn said, anger in his voice. "What he said, it wasn't right. He shouldn't, you're not, he's wrong."

Lauren looked up at Shawn, a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

Shawn stared into Lauren's eyes. There was a small smile on his face. He could feel himself slowly move closer to Lauren. Lauren didn't move way, but then just before Shawn's lips could touch hers, she moved back.

"No," Lauren whispered, taking a step back.

Shawn felt his heart break. He frowned. "No?"

"I wish. You're sixteen, I'm eighteen. And I just got out of a relationship. And the rumors."

"The age of consent is sixteen. And I don't want to have sex so it's okay," Shawn said, looking at Lauren.

"It's too soon. When we're both ready, if we're still single," Lauren whispered, smiling at the boy.

"Promise?" the taller boy asked, looking hopeful.

Lauren smiled. She leaned up and kissed Shawn's cheek. "I promise."

-

"She doesn't want me like that," Shawn whispered, staring at the ceiling.

Camila laughed, her head next to Shawn's, also staring at the ceiling. "She does. But she was just hurt by her boyfriend. I don't think she wants to jump into another relationship so soon."

"I'm going to wait for her."

"Don't. Live your live. Date. If you guys are meant to be together, you will. But don't wait for her," Camila said, sitting up.

Shawn sighed as he stared at the ceiling, hoping his gut was right and Lauren Jauregui was the girl for him.

-

_2016_

Shawn and Lauren's relationship stayed mutual for the next two years. Shawn continued his single life, although he was rumored to be with other girls. He did go on a date with Hailee, but they were better off as friends. Camila and him stayed friends, given that the former knew of his long time crush.

Lauren on the other hand dated Lucy. Their on and off relationship made Shawn nervous most of the time. But Lauren was happy with Lucy, so Shawn was happy for Lauren. And he had to admit that they were cute.

-

Lauren sat in her hotel room, listening to Shawn's newest album,  _Illuminate_.

_She got a bad reputation_   
_She takes the long way home_   
_And all of my friends seen her naked_   
_Or the story goes_

Lauren shook her head. She knew no one was going to connect the dots except the boys of the Vamps, but after the "We all had a bit of a go" situation, they weren't going to try anything.

Lauren smiled as she listened to the song, knowing that Shawn still felt for her, as she for him. But it still wasn't a good moment.

She called him, to congratulate him and say she loved the album. And the quick called ended up lasting three hours as they talked about what they've been up to since the last time they've seen each other.

-

_2018_

Lauren wasn't with Lucy anymore, but was in a relationship with Ty, and Shawn had a small fling with Hailey.

Shawn's newest album was out, and he was waiting for a sign. He knew she'd get the reference.

_And if I have to, I'll wait forever_   
_Say the word, and I'll change my plans_   
_Yeah, you know that we fit together_   
_I know your heart like the back of my hand_

He jumped when he saw his phone light up. He grabbed it to see a message from Lauren. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

**_I'm ready_.**

A smile appeared on his face.

-

Lauren and Ty released statements stating they had broken up, even though Shawn knew they had broken up way before then.

He kept in contact with Lauren, wanting to plan their date. They wanted to wait a while so the 'Tyren' break up wasn't fresh and Lauren didn't get backlash. Shawn had waited for years, he could wait a few more weeks.

The day came close, and Shawn couldn't be more excited. He had called Camila to gush. He took a shower and spend two hours trying to find what to wear. He got his curls to curl perfect. Once he deemed himself perfect, he went to pick up his date.

Lauren looked beautiful, with her hair wavy, a dark dress that wrapped her body well. He gave her a goofy smile.

"You look amazing," Shawn said, handing her flowers.

Lauren smiled back, a red tint on her cheeks. "You look amazing too."

Shawn offered his arm to Lauren was lead her towards their date.

Shawn didn't have to check to know the date was on social media. Especially since both Shawn and Lauren were dressed up and were in a fancy restaurant.

Shawn talked about his sister while Lauren spoke of her siblings. They talked about their music and Shawn got to hear Lauren's unreleased music.

"You waited for me, why?" Lauren asked, looking up from her food.

Shawn smiled, shrugging. "No one has made my heart flutter like you do."

Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "You have a way with words."

Shawn leaned closer to Lauren. The girl watched with an eyebrow raised. Shawn reached over and snatched some of Lauren's food, getting her to laugh.

"I'm happy I'm the one making you smile," he said, leaning back.

Lauren blushed. "I'm happy I'm here with you."

The two finished their dinner and left the restaurant half an hour later, having spent the time just joking with each other.

On the drive back, both of them just sang to the radio, not minding the lack of conversation.

Shawn and Lauren stopped at the front door. They stared at each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Shawn took a deep breath and smiled. "I had fun. We're going to do this again, right?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Of course. I really liked going out with you."

Shawn took the chance and leaned down. He pressed his lips against Lauren's. Lauren kissed back. Shawn liked the way her lips felt against his. He was disappointed when she moved back. But the disappointment disappeared at her smile.

"Sorry I made you wait four years," she said, looking up at him.

Shawn shrugged. "It was worth the wait." He leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
